


hearts like ours (drabble/ongoing).

by 1roomdisco



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Canon Compliant, Dare, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Prom, chapter summary updated on INDEX page, rookie model!ong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: unrelated wanna one/produce 101 drabbles. various ratings U・ᴥ・UNEW 11/18ongniel - college!AU - rookie model!ong & daniel being daniel.mentions of severe dieting.





	1. INDEX

 

 

 

 

 

1\. INDEX

2\. [danwink - wanna one members betting on who could make jihoon blush the most and most of the time it's daniel winning but honestly it's just jihoon having a crush on daniel (based on pd101s2prompts tumblr com / post / 162342513801 / imagine-the-wanna-one-members-betting-on-who-could) HOLLERING](https://ted-hyung.tumblr.com/post/162864475244/danwink-wanna-one-members-betting-on-who-could).

3.  [i want to req hp!au nielwink but i just saw you don't really like writing hp!au bUT i'm in desperate need of hogwarts au so i'm just going to ask anw, hufflepuff jihoon pining over gryffindor quidditch captain daniel with his friends baejin and woojin trying to help him (jihoon).](https://ted-hyung.tumblr.com/post/163446597729/i-want-to-req-hpau-nielwink-but-i-just-saw-you)

4\. [nielwink hitman au (I enjoy your writing a lot!! honestly it doesnt have to be hitman au but nielwink is all I need)](https://ted-hyung.tumblr.com/post/163595920929/nielwink-hitman-au-i-enjoy-your-writing-a-lot) aka bodyguard!AU.

5\. [can i request an angst nielwink post-breakup fic? thank you!! ;---;](https://ted-hyung.tumblr.com/post/163790766034/can-i-request-an-angst-nielwink-post-breakup-fic) 

6\. [hello !! i heard u liked jinseob so id like to req some lol its kinda bizarre but a jinseob promposal au where woojin wants to ask seob out to prom but he has no romantic sense and his friends dont make it any better for him lmao.](https://ted-hyung.tumblr.com/post/164235234659/hello-i-heard-u-liked-jinseob-so-id-like-to-req)

7\. seongwoo almost made daniel cry. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. dare - nielwink

 

 

 

“yo, deep. did daniel-hyung join our OOMPAH*?”

jinyoung listens so well in acting class that his action is worth the silent praise daehwi is giving him; the sniffing, the using of his forefinger and thumb to pinch the tip of his nose, and the looking up to where daniel and jihoon are currently hunched together over an ipad, sharing earphones with their shoulders pressed close—they’re all done in a stealth fashion. very nice.

“i don’t think so,” jinyoung says, his lips are not even moving. when his eyes meet daehwi’s, he raises his eyebrows. “it’s just us dongsaeng-line, remember?”

“yea,” daehwi hums, clicking his tongue. he keeps biting on the pb & j sandwich he stole from guanlin and asks again, “i mean, homeboy lookin’ like he’s about to explode with how daniel-hyung is pressing against him? he’s so  _red_.”

jinyoung frowns. he seems to ignore all the be stealthy 101 lesson from  the acting coach (and jisung); whipping his head back up to stare at daniel and jihoon, visibly squinting, then letting out a quiet  _wow, no good._

“you’re right. should we be concerned?” now his lips are totally moving and he’s fidgeting on his seat. the 100,000 won burger king voucher is at stake, after all.

“nah. i’m just gonna ask daniel-hyung his secret.” daehwi takes a huge bite to finish his sandwich and claps his palms to get rid of the crumbles. “then i’ll win.”

 

* * *

 

OOMPAH is OperatiOn Making PArk (jihoon) blusH that was first suggested by none other than park woojin. mostly because they needed a healthier outlet to release their raging teenage hormone among of all things, and then they argued that OOMPAH is essential to their team bonding because none of them—woojin, samuel, jinyoung, daehwi, guanlin (not seonho, that kid is too gullible), hyungseob, euiwoong, haknyeon, dongbin, justin and lil woojin—is actually close with the wink boy phenomenon. none. they lost kwon hyeob too soon they couldn’t ask him around. the dongsaeng-line are always looking for a crack on jihoon’s seemingly smiley and quiet-but-not-really persona, always wondering about his everything aside from the facts that he has severe case of dry, chapped lips and nonexistent airtime.

unfortunately, they make no progress at all so far.

they’ve tried all kind of shenanigans to get jihoon flustered, yet the closest thing they’ll ever get is a punch in the face because boy’s got some  _temper_ ; a very hot one lil woojin actually whimpered when he witnessed the rage from afar.

“i felt like he could kill me with his laser eyes!?” lil woojin had shrieked, voice cracking.

“yeah, man,” guanlin said, monotonously, only because he was covering his own shaken self, “poor big woojin-hyung.” but moral of woojin’s failure is, at least they understand they should never try kissing jihoon lest they still value their face.

anyway.

daehwi and jinyoung’s observation is relayed to the rest of OOMPAH’s members and suddenly everyone is seeking out daniel and jihoon’s interaction, however small and insignificant, like daniel passing a water bottle to jihoon or daniel sitting a few feet away from jihoon or daniel raspy, not even that loud laughing at seongwoo’s antics that has jihoon turning his head towards the sound like a moth to flames, complete with a small, blooming smile that turns jihoon’s pretty face even  _prettier_ , if that’s even possible.

well, it is. apparently.

and it’s… it’s not fair, really.

because now they understand that they can never win against daniel, not with how jihoon will easily turn red  _and_  pretty, always looking exactly like textbook smitten protagonist crushing on a popular but dorky and obviously built like a tank sunbaenim from BL manga daehwi pretends he doesn’t read online, sometimes.

that, and the 100,000 won burger king voucher courtesy of justin.

“dude, real talk: why can’t we just split it among us?” samuel asks one day as he fiddles with the camera video MNET provides for trainees to record their daily activities. usually it’s all fun and games, except samuel had accidentally filmed the whole sequence of jihoon waving at daniel, thinking that the older boy was waving at  _him_ , only to find that daniel was waving at jaehwan who stood  _behind_  him—who then proceed to let out his psycho laugh because honestly, it’s not everyday for The Park Jihoon who locked national producers’ hearts, to get flustered and so out of character he stormed off the practice room looking ready to dig his own grave.

they don’t have the heart to give MNET any materials from such awkwardly endearing candid moment. it feels wrong to expose jihoon like that.

plus, samuel’s innocent question prompts justin, the sinful carbo dealer, to choke on the carrot stick he’s munching.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. hogwarts!AU - nielwink

 

 

 

 

 

even before jihoon understands it, daniel has always been in the picture. he’s his older brother’s best friend since forever, always hanging out together over the summer, going to quidditch matches and having sleepovers. daniel was there when jihoon almost drowned in the atlantic sea, on this particular chic little island on france’s west coast, and he had ruffled jihoon’s hair in encouragement when jihoon was sorted to slytherin because he knew jihoon developed a fear of the sea—and although a lake isn’t as _deep_ as the sea, still. that one small gesture helped jihoon to sleep at night, even after years have passed.

their parents are friends from hogwarts, and back when jihoon was just a chubby kid clinging to sungwoon’s doting hands, he remembers their families had a tradition to exchange gifts during christmas that only stopped last year because both sungwoon and daniel turned seventeen, jokingly making disgusted faces at each other as they sat shoulders to shoulders on daniel’s family warm living room.

jihoon is fifteen.

and he’s in love with daniel.

 

*

 

the realization didn’t come with a grand, orchestral background music suddenly playing as he zeroed his focus on daniel; his small eyes disappeared as he smiled, _wide_ , to something a very handsome 8th year ravenclaw said. daniel’s broad, broad shoulders were shaking as he fully laughed right in the middle of sipping pumpkin juice. this summer daniel dyed his hair ash-blonde and it suited him like always, just like when he dyed it pink due to losing a bet to the same 8th year ravenclaw jihoon is not sure whether he’s daniel’s new fling or what. there was no grand, orchestral music at all as jihoon watched from afar, a flurry of green and silver sometimes blocking his view as they welcomed the new additions to their beloved house.

the realization came with a pang of _jealousy_ , and jihoon is only fifteen.

 

*

 

“that eighth year isn’t daniel-hyung’s ‘new fling’,” woojin says, loud enough for a group of hufflepuff girls sitting two tables away to hear him if they want. woojin grins sheepishly when jihoon glares at him, and continues with a hushed tone, “that eighth year, his name is ong seongwoo, by the way, is my cousin’s boyfriend. youngmin-hyung, do you remember him? he graduated last year.”

“of course,” jihoon nods, instantly matching a kind face to the familiar name. “without him we would have failed arithmancy and potions.”

“yeah,” woojin agrees, “so there’s that. stop worrying, start flirting.”

jinyoung snorts from where he’s seated next to jihoon. he’s smuggling chocolates to the library, and jihoon wishes he’s choking on some because he refuses to share.

“are you serious? jihoon turns _mushy_ in front of daniel-hyung!” jinyoung says, a little bit too hysterical for such embarrassing fact. “i can totally see the headline on witch weekly or something, ‘breaking: hogwarts fairest, spiciest quarter-veela park jihoon was seen getting antsy and adorably stuttering to longtime childhood friend the gryffindor heartthrob, the next big name seeker in quidditch, kang daniel!’”

“that was terrifyingly _detailed_ , jesus.” even woojin who never misses a chance to humiliate jihoon on daily basis, understands. jihoon makes a mental note to give the last firewhisky he’s got under his bed to woojin, only because woojin himself needs liquid courage to even greet hyungseob, jihoon’s fellow 5th year slytherin roommate.

to conclude their conversation, jihoon can’t really rely on his two gryffindor best friends.

 

*

 

the feeling jihoon harbors for daniel doesn’t really need immediate actions because: a) he’s only fifteen, and b) daniel is _super_ popular with newest case in point; this weekend he’s taking 7th year hufflepuff beauty lavinia gallagher to hogsmeade. jihoon knows mainly because the universe works that way, just when jihoon could breathe a little bit after finding out the 8th year ravenclaw isn’t daniel’s special someone, of course he has to run to daniel’s broad, broad shoulders on honeydukes. he loses his grip on a basket full of chocolates worth a couple of galleons, and of course daniel and lavinia are both good wizard and witch who help jihoon putting them all back into the basket while woojin and jinyoung snickering _loudly_ from somewhere behind.

“jihoon-ah,” daniel says, forever smelling like the sweetest vanilla even though he’s standing in the middle of a sweets shop. “as usual, huh?” he quips, knowing it too well that due to their quarter-veela blood, the park brothers basically feed on chocolates for nutrition.

jihoon swallows. he dares to look up for one blink of an eye before smiling to the general direction of lavinia gallagher’s beautiful black locks. he tells himself that he’s still growing and that he will be taller than daniel in no time at all, but looking at sungwoon-hyung’s height progress at the age of seventeen... maybe not.

“hi,” jihoon croaks out, addressing lavinia gallagher. “park jihoon, fifth year slytherin.”

“hi, yes, you’re so pretty!” lavinia gallagher says, thankfully not in a high-pitched voice. come to think of it, daniel never dated annoying girls before, like, he never dated the kind of girls who wouldn’t help putting jihoon’s chocoaltes back into the basket. “this is my first time looking at you from this close. your skin is sooo amazing. can i shake your hand?”

this isn’t new though. jihoon _is_ pretty. if he wasn’t so smitten with daniel he would have been on his -nth boyfriends or girlfriends already, but no. he’s rejected a number of innocent dates coming from a variety of hogwarts students, older or younger, and from random teenagers whenever his family having a summer vacation somewhere in the muggle world. sungwoon, on the other hand, has had a number of bad dates he recently vowed to focus on his study so he could become a healer.

lavinia gallagher’s hand is so soft, the fingers are skinny and her nails are shiny. not unlike jihoon’s, to be honest, and jihoon wonders how to get daniel to hold his hand.

“it’s nice to meet you.” lavinia gallagher says, and jihoon nods, feeling heat crawling up to his cheeks.

“are you alone?” daniel asks, arms bulging from under his black sweater as he puts his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

jihoon swallows again and manages to answer, “no, i’m with woojin and jinyoung. they’re somewhere.” he wishes he’s got a camera ready to immortalize daniel’s look today. he’s so _big_ and _sturdy_ and _healthy_.

“good,” daniel hums, “alright then. shall we get going?” he asks lavinia gallagher, who nods and slips her left arm to the crook of daniel’s elbow. the smile daniel gives to her breaks jihoon’s heart a little.

“see you around, jihoon-ah.” daniel says, and jihoon would have preferred him not patting his head because the small gesture always kills him everytime, but it’s too late anyway. at least lavinia gallagher seems nice and sweet.

 

*

 

sungwoon doesn’t know.

jihoon is careful. he never asks about who’s daniel currently dating, because he has woojin and jinyoung for that. but he does ask about daniel’s likes and dislikes, casually asking the question during tutoring session or generally paying attention whenever he gets to hang out with the two of them.

at one point of their entwined lives, jihoon wonders if his older brother ever had a feeling of something more for daniel. if, one of the reasons why sungwoon accepting a series of unfortunate bad dates, was because he couldn’t have daniel’s romantic interest, resulting in him looking for a poor subsitute in the form of overly-possessive boys or overly-jealous girls. but sungwoon never says anything and jihoon never asks.

“—iel told me he’s waiting for your paper crane for his upcoming match against slytherin.”

jihoon blinks.

he’s in the library. sungwoon is seated right in front of him, caramel colored hair reflecting the afternoon sun as he scribbles his muggle studies homework. the dipping ink of his quill is running out and jihoon asks as he switches his jar with sungwoon’s, “what was it, hyung?”

“huh?” sungwoon raises his head from the parchment, golden-framed glasses slipping on his nose. “what?”

“you said something about daniel-hyung?”

“oh, yeah. he asked for your paper crane. the match against slytherin is this saturday, remember?”

jihoon smiles, not caring that sungwoon is seated right in front him. sungwoon chuckles at the sight, and can’t help but to coo, “it’s so cute that you guys are still exchanging handmade good luck charms. it was him who taught you to make paper crane, right?”

it’s true. jihoon likes to think that even before he understands it, even before daniel became so popular and therefore became everyone else’s, the two of them already established something that’s solely _theirs_ ; jihoon and his paper cranes for whenever daniel is going to have a quidditch match, and daniel with his paper bunnies for jihoon’s upcoming exams week. jihoon keeps the colorful crafts in a locked box situated in the top drawer next to his bed, about a dozen of them, one for every exams week he’s gone through, the only thing woojin and jinyoung never bring up to humiliate jihoon because they _know_ how important those paper bunnies are.

“tell daniel-hyung i will get give it to him tomorrow,” jihoon sighs, feeling lighter at the mere thought of daniel caring enough about their tradition to ask about it to sungwoon. he gets a new wave of determination to finish his own history of magic homework and asks sungwoon’s help to revise his essay on the politics behind ‘giant wars’.

 

 

jihoon fell asleep after his history of magic essay got a ton of revision from sungwoon, and he forgot to make the paper crane for daniel. he wakes up late, but thankfully hyungseob saved him a plate of big breakfast because they’re going to need the energy to concentrate on professor binns class this morning.

he manages to make one paper crane, black, in between spoonful of bacon and sausage, and he catches daniel just in time as the older boy makes his way out of the great hall with woojin and the rest of gryffindor quidditch team members in tow.

jihoon elbows woojin’s side as a greeting and beams at daniel.

“daniel-hyung!” he grabs daniel’s right hand and gently places the paper crane on daniel’s palm. “good luck for tomorrow. you know who i’m rooting for.”

daniel’s eyes disappear and jihoon always wants to kiss the mole underneath his right eye whenever he smiles like that.

“thanks,” daniel says, ruffling jihoon’s hair, killing jihoon just a little bit more.

“always, hyung.” jihoon doesn’t even care if he’s being transparent and daniel pinches his chin before he bids goodbye.

today is supposed to be just another friday morning before a quidditch match between two rival houses _plus_ a dragging history of magic class for jihoon, but of course the universe works in a mysterious way. especially with how woojin hissing to jihoon’s left ear, his _satoori_ only coming out whenever he’s excited like this,

“dude, _those paper cranes are from ya?!_ listen, daniel-hyung casts _diminuendo_ charm to it right before any match and he has this heart shaped locket filled with—i dunno, _fifties_ of ‘em? he kisses the locket _before_ the match and _right_ _after_ he catches the golden snitch! his superstition is so cute we’re always teasin’ him about it! _jesus christ,_ park jihoon! do ya understand what ’m implying?”

 

 

 

 

 


	4. bodyguard!AU - nielwink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this drabble turns into a 2.5k fic jesus h. christ please comment LMAOOO.  
> feat. another thug!daehwi, lame bodyguards, jihoon being a teenager, a girl group member, glorified age AND size-difference, all the good stuffs for sunday. will you tell your friends about my fics ʕ – ㉨ – ʔ ʕ – ㉨ – ʔ ʕ – ㉨ – ʔ

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

one of the new bodyguards looks like a big dog. no. _an overgrown_ _puppy_. oh my god, jihoon thinks, as he hides a grin behind his hands and steals another glance at the man who is so, so big and wide. his glaring ash blonde hair further convinces jihoon that he’s a… samoyed puppy? or maybe a golden retriever? ugh, especially when he smiles and his eyes disappear like he just demonstrated over something jisung-hyung says. the apples of his chubby cheeks aren’t helping his _cute_ appearance at all! he doesn’t look like a bodyguard no matter how much black attires he’s wearing from head to toe! jihoon is weak for cute things!

“bro, control yourself,” daehwi hisses from his left. he’s speaking without moving his lips, a talent that he’s mastered for variety show appearances but actually comes in handy at situations like these. everyone’s been picking up his talent and checking out girl group members are easier nowadays god bless lee daehwi and the entire k-pop industry.

“what the fuck?” jihoon hisses back, coughing a little to cover up his never-ending grin and mostly his portrayed image as this aegyo machine who’s just oh so pure _and_ innocent—not the foul-mouthed pretty boy he really is.

“you’re practically vibrating,” daehwi says while pretending to look down to his phone. “he’s cute, i know. i want to hug him too. but seriously control yourself. don’t scare him away on his first day.”

“shut up i tagged him first.”

“no, you did not.”

on his right, jinyoung hisses at them as he opens a bag of potato chips loudly, “guys, please. just share him, we still have dongho-hyung, remember?”

daehwi hums, acknowledging his slip. dongho-hyung is their favorite bodyguard who’s currently on leave due to sickness— _lies_ , they know he got knocked over by a horde of fangirls with folding chairs and expensive cameras when they were at incheon airport last week—thus the reason why management is hiring two new bodyguards in the name of kang daniel (jihoon’s, thank you very much), and im youngmin, a smiley but tall and just as wide, if not _wider_ , man with red hair and huge hands.

now, don’t get them teenage boys wrong. living the lush life of being an idol can be lonely; they stutter when they try to talk to any girl groups and they can’t really make friends with another boy group since they’re still new, the still need to establish a solid fanbase before worrying about befriending their literal ‘rivals’. they—jihoon, daehwi, jinyoung, samuel, and euiwoong aka boy’s generation, the nation’s hottest idol to date—are all lucky to have a super hilarious manager-hyung slash talkative uncle who takes a good care of him. jisung-hyung was once a trainee who got denied his chance to debut thrice, and vowed to be a good manager to every groups he’s managed and he did. boy’s generation saw with their own eyes how red velvet girl group members, yes, _the_ red velvet from sm entertainment, always flock around jisung-hyung like he’s their mama bird every time they happen to run into each other in music shows recording because he was their manager for a long, long time before he got transferred to manage boy’s generation.

anyway, besides jisung-hyung, they also have kind-hearted stylist noonas and hairstylist noonas to talk to in between hectic schedules. choreographer-hyungs and don’t forget cafeteria staffs.

and then there’s dongho-hyung and his team.

 _real_ men in suits with muscles, not jisung-hyung and his bb cream compact but don’t tell jisung-hyung that or else they will be denied late night sneaky snacks.

okay, so! real men! because dongho-hyung is _menacing_ with the sides of his head shaved and cool tattoos, lots of them! he doesn’t shave and doesn’t moisturize at night! euiwoong once looked him up on naver search and found that he had black belt in taekwondo and got an honorable medal from the navy because he helped rescuing a north korean refugee from drowning at the yellow sea. _wow_ , right? daehwi even talks about him a lot on interviews, saying that he aspires to be _as manly as one of boy’s generation bodyguards so please wait for me blooming as a real man a little bit longer, guys, saranghae~_

daehwi monopolizes dongho-hyung all by himself whenever they have a vacation, sitting next to him in the plane and clinging to dongho-hyung’s thick arms as they try to swim across beastly fangirls waiting for them at the airport. dongho-hyung has three people with him, all looking like they can kill with their gaze but is actually a sap. there’s wonshik-hyung who talks too fast, gets confused by what he says, and teasing him is boy’s generation favorite pastime. next, they have taekwoon-hyung; the quietest, the scariest, but also the sweetest when it comes to tending any of boy’s generation needs. he’s got a soft spot for jinyoung who blurts out random nonsense at times that never fails to crack him up, and jinyoung even introduced taekwoon-hyung to his cousin-noona. the last one in the bodyguard team is shinwoo-hyung, an actual bear personified. he’s squishy and wide, sleeps a lot, and lets samuel and euiwoong braid his long hair.

jihoon is close to all of them, but he wants one just for himself. kang daniel seems like a good candidate because im youngmin looks like he’ll be strict despite his overall soft-looking appearance.

 

* * *

 

nothing major happens.

daniel-hyung, as it turns out, is a dork. he’s a big fan of harry potter the series and he and daehwi are bonding over their favorite book; harry potter and the goblet of fire. he speaks english too, and if jihoon is a lesser man—boy—he would have hidden all of daehwi’s shoe lifts because daehwi’s been looking so smug after he talks to daniel-hyung about finding nemo or other american stuffs jihoon doesn’t really care. youngmin-hyung, true to his prediction, is the gentlest and smartest and prefers to tutor them instead of fully doing their math homework (shinwoo-hyung did it before but their grades didn’t actually skyrocketed ha ha ha).

jihoon is bored.

he’s recording a popular eating show alone today as a special guest alongside a girl group member who made jihoon’s heart skipped a beat the first time he got a good look of her smooth, long legs clad only in a pair of pastel pink colored tennis skirt. she’s super nice, not overly friendly or even touchy with boyish cut black hair and orange tinted lips, but jihoon can’t afford to be comfortable with an opposite gender now. probably not ever until they’re years into keeping boy’s generation relevant.

jisung-hyung can’t go with him because the rest of the members are filming an opening segment for their newest variety show, _boy’s generation 101,_ that jihoon had filmed prior this schedule. daniel-hyung got assigned to accompany him instead and he’s being chummy with the girl’s manager-noona, both standing underneath the shade of the years old oak tree just across the road, looking like a movie star with a simple black polo shirt and black bermuda pants. jihoon notices that daniel-hyung’s calves are just as smooth as the girl’s and he chokes on a quiet laughter.

“hi.”

jihoon yelps, and the girl apologizes for startling him.

“no no, it’s okay,” jihoon splutters, standing up from the plastic chair he’s sitting. he’s just barely a couple of inches taller than her and it’s making him sad. “hi. hello.”

the girl, ahreum, smiles and it’s not a flirty kind of smile. jihoon hopes he doesn’t have a chili stuck in between his teeth or something when smiles back at her.

ahreum says, “the PD-nim told me we’ll be back filming in ten minutes.”

“right, whew. i can’t wait to have the dessert to be honest,” jihoon nods, thanking the gods that his stutter isn’t as severe as samuel that foolish maknae. “um. what was your favorite dish?”

“i love everything,” ahreum giggles, “i just love seafood so much. you’re allergic to shrimps, right?”

they’re filming, you guess it right, in busan. it’s dongho, daniel, and youngmin-hyung’s hometown. jihoon is not even a big fan of seafood but at least he could enjoy everything else that wasn’t shrimp. the dessert is some unique flavor, homemade ice cream. jihoon loves sweets and he’s going to eat a lot because jisung-hyung is not here with him to watch his sugar intake. the agency told him to lose a couple of weights because he looks bloated lately. it’s the goddamn chocolate bars jihoon bought on impulse the last time he got his paycheck. tch.

“are you thirsty?” ahreum asks, “let’s go to 7-11 just down the road. i’ll treat you cola.”

as much as jihoon loves cola, he can’t have it due to his sugar diet. “can i have pocari sweat instead?”

ahreum nods, smiling. she’s pretty. “anything you want.”

jihoon tells himself not to blush like a pre-pubescent boy. “um, wait here. i have to tell daniel-hyung,” he says, putting his hands in the pockets of his sponsored denim shorts.

ahreum looks over to where her manager and daniel-hyung are still talking, and comments, “your bodyguard, right? he’s really handsome.”

jihoon, in lieu of snorting in annoyance, blurts out, “he’s a dork tho.”

“still.”

yeah, well.

daniel-hyung is crossing his arms on his chest; they’re bulging heavily unlike jihoon’s twig-like ones. he doesn’t wear any makeup but his skin is flawless and jihoon envies him for sweating freely, while he has to be careful not to smear his bb cream away whenever he dabs his sweat with tissues. daniel-hyung smiles when jihoon approaches near, and the manager-noona greets him politely.

“ahreum and i are going to the 7-11,” jihoon says, “do you want anything, hyung?”

daniel-hyung’s answer is immediate, “i’ll go with you.”

ooo…kay?

jihoon frowns. “it’s just down the road,” he waves a hand to the general direction of the road, even though truthfully he hasn’t seen a 7-11 near the dessert house.

daniel-hyung tilts his head, a very cute habit that makes him look more and more like an overgrown puppy. if only he’s not being annoying right now, jihoon would have been squealing. in his head.

but he’s being annoying right now.

“right, whatever.” jihoon mumbles and makes a u-turn, and he hears a loud horn a nanosecond before he realizes he’s being held back by daniel-hyung’s strong and heavy arms. someone curses out loud but jihoon’s ears are ringing with how deafening his heartbeats are. he wasn’t looking and he almost got hit by a speeding motorcycle, all because he thought daniel-hyung, who saved his life, was being annoying for wanting to go to 7-11 with him and ahreum.

…

daniel-hyung smells like baby powder.

“jihoon! are you okay?!” that’s ahreum, eyes as big as saucers as she runs towards him but not before looking both ways for any vehicles. jihoon gets a glance of the eating show crew in a various state of shock, and daniel-hyung is still holding him up with gentle hands because jihoon doesn’t think he can stand upright without a help anyway.

“ahjusshi, is he okay?” ahreum asks, addressing daniel-hyung formally. _weirdly_. daniel-hyung is only twenty seven years old, exactly ten years older than jihoon but his birthday is on december. he’s an oppa, really, not ahjusshi.

…

did jihoon tell you already that daniel-hyung smells like baby powder? because he really does.

“he’s alright, he’s fine,” daniel-hyung sighs, softly, like he doesn’t want to spook jihoon more if he speaks in a normal tone. “jihoon-ah? can you hear me?” he asks, carefully maneuvering jihoon in his arms, cupping jihoon’s face with his gentle hands that smells like milk. probably his hand cream.

jihoon blinks at the question, and a tear falls.

ahreum makes a distressed sound as daniel-hyung envelopes him in a hug. he’s so warm, so generous with how he strokes jihoon’s hair to reassure him that he’s still here, safe and sound. jihoon wraps his arms around daniel-hyung’s torso, nails digging onto the fabric and the thickness of daniel-hyung’s skin, vaguely recalling whispers from ahreum and her manager-unnie and soon enough the PD-nim’s consolation that they will hold the filming until jihoon recovers from his shock. jihoon wants to go home. he wants to curl up on his bed with his favorite polar bear plushy and a bar of dark chocolate cadbury. he wants to erase his makeup and sleep with a clay mask he got from his fans. but most importantly, he doesn’t want daniel-hyung to let him go.

 

* * *

 

nothing major happens after that.

it takes jihoon approximately a week and a half to get back to his old self, to get over the humiliation of his own childish view of life that almost cost him his life or a leg or worse; his _face_. daniel-hyung never brings up the issue and he seems to pay more attention to jihoon ever since. he volunteers to accompany jihoon on his next personal schedule and he’s always the first to reply to jihoon’s question on their group chat, actually coming over with a bag of cheetos when jihoon jokingly asked for it, summer thunderstorm be damned.

he looks like a wet, overgrown puppy as he shows up on the front door and jihoon pouts, whining and pulling him inside where it’s warm and jisung-hyung just cooked spaghetti and kimchi soup.

“i’m sorry!” jihoon squeals as he runs to his room to get towels. euiwoong is eyeing him from the top bunk, one earphone dangling as he monitors their latest music bank performance like a good leader he is.

“are you talking to me?” euiwoong asks.

“no, daniel-hyung is here. he brought cheetos!”

“what the…” euiwoong sits up. “cheetos that you asked on group chat? and what are you doing?”

“towels! can i borrow yours? i’ll laundry it tomorrow.”

“bottom shelf.”

jihoon grabs two white towels embroidered in his and euiwoong’s initials—the perks of living with four other boys and one adult in one apartment, they can’t risk sharing germs thus the territorial towels—and runs back to the front door where daniel-hyung is laughing at something jisung-hyung says.

“yah, this brat!” jisung-hyung scolds jihoon, but he’s helping daniel-hyung patting himself dry. “and you! you didn’t think to use any umbrella or what?”

“i was already out,” daniel-hyung sniffs, concentrating on his hair. “thanks, jihoon-ah.”

jihoon nods, tongue-tied mostly because he was just joking about craving cheetos yet here they are.

jisung-hyung claps his hands. “oh, right! how was the date?”

daniel-hyung laughs and tells them that she ditched him. jisung-hyung gasps, scandalized, and proceeds to rant about how dare she to _pass over someone as hot as kang daniel!_ and daniel-hyung laughs again, his whole body shaking with the mirth.

…

um.

what?

_what was that?_

why did jihoon’s heart skip a beat at the sight? is he for _real_? he’s seen daniel-hyung laughs multiple times before! why _now_ , park jihoon, why?!

 

 

 

 

 


	5. post-breakup!AU - nielwink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read it in the purposefully disorganized order bc angst lmao.

 

 

 

 

 

**4**

on christmas eve, daniel types a text that says,

_I sawyou yesterda.y. YOu looked happy. Im glad._

and jihoon leaves it at _read on 8:45 pm_ , a minute after daniel pressed send.

 

**2**

“is he doing well?”

“who? jihoonie?” sungwoon asks back, his voice sounding neutral of any emotion an older brother could, should have had, after daniel’s innocent question that he never bothered to ask the first few months. “yeah. despite everything, he just needs to retake one class, i think? don’t worry.” he elaborates, eyes never leaving the thick textbook filled with neon colored highlighters and scribbled side notes.

daniel hums, waits for sungwoon to add something— _anything_ —about jihoon’s wellbeing. it’s been months. but when he’s sure sungwoon’s silence is a hint for him to drop the subject he’s avoided _for months_ , he grips his pen tighter and goes back to his own paper, letting the lull of the quiet library to help him concentrate.

 

**1**

sometimes daniel would catch a glimpse of jihoon on his instagram feed.

staring at the blooming red flush on jihoon’s cheeks _hurts_ , knowing that he wasn’t there being photographed next to jihoon and their mutual friends in front of namsan seoul tower. sure they’ve been there before, together, just the two of them, but you know what they say about memories of the people you were once with. you miss yourself when they were still with you.

 

**3**

last year, daniel got to taste jihoon’s naked skin for the first time, right at this moment on his birthday.

turning 21, now, he’s drinking to celebrate with their mutual friends at the newly opened club in itaewon—all the bodies that are pressed up against him on the dancefloor aren’t, will never be, good enough.

 

**5**

daniel thinks he got the words all wrong, back then. everything sounded like escape, probably not what jihoon wanted to hear, at all, not with how he always looked at him like he was the reason everything is, was, as it should be; him, his older brother, and daniel. the only difference from before, from years of growing up together, is that they’re not anymore.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. prom - jinseob

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“you’re serious about this.”

“uh, yeah.” woojin nods, easily, to answer his best friend’s constant, exaggerated reaction ever since woojin declared that yes, _i_ _’_ _m serious about this_ last week.

woojin doesn’t bother checking whether jihoon is still trailing behind him or not, eyes never leaving the plushie section where literally every disney characters ever exist are staring back at him. mickey mouse, winnie the pooh, piglet, that orange fish… hmm, but where’s the one woojin is looking for? he’s pretty sure it’s— _she?_ —from disney, though, that female rabbit in a cop costume. he did his research and according to a pann post, this huge toy’s store at coex mall is selling that female rabbit in a cop costume plushie.

what’s her name again? _julie?_ julie hope?

“but, seriously?” jihoon asks, again, with the same amount of wonder like the first time, and woojin hums, touching buzz lightyear’s head as he passes by.

“yolo, i guess?” he glances at jihoon who’s grinning so wide the apples of his round cheeks are the cutest among all of these polyester cuties.

“ _duuuuude_ , alright alright,” jihoon chuckles, pouncing at woojin’s back like a tiger cub. “i’m _totally_ supporting you. sorry if i had doubt, i mean, i wasn’t even sure this guy really existed until last week!”

he’s a gemini through and through, though not necessarily having split personalities. woojin is already used to jihoon’s change of heart and mind and which spanish football clubs he’s rooting for during their ten years of friendship.

“chill, bro.” woojin tickles the underside of jihoon’s chin with his fingers. “just help me find the female rabbit in a cop costume.”

“judy hopps-noona? dude, she’s on the front display.” jihoon says, stopping on his tracks with his arms still around woojin’s shoulders. “i saw her placed next to nick wilde-hyung.”

right, woojin forgot that jihoon is disney slash pixar supremacist. jihoon could recite word after word of that red talking car animation and woojin doesn’t exactly mind every time jihoon forces him to sit through amazing two hours-ish storytelling because jihoon is his english class savior for the past ten years.

he lets jihoon tugging him back to the storefront, their clasped hands causing quite a fuss for a couple of giggly girls who happen to look twice at their direction; most likely at jihoon’s _face_ and jihoon’s ugly neon pink-neon yellow shoelaces and jihoon’s glaring purple colored jansport. woojin? woojin has black hair, tanned skin, and a generic black backpack, totally out of anybody’s radar.

judy hopps-noon— _judy hopps_ is indeed placed on the front display, side to side with a red fox in green, tropical shirt. jihoon picks up one of judy hopps plushies, greets her politely, and asks woojin to take his picture with her.

woojin doesn’t even blink at jihoon’s antics. it’s been ten years, remember? he does as he’s asked, directing jihoon to tilt his head a little bit to the left, ignoring the camera shutters coming from not-so-sneaky giggly girls from before. also another recurrent episodes of being park jihoon’s best friend for the past ten years, so woojin is not even fazed at all by the girls’ bold action.

after a couple of different cute poses, jihoon says, as he types some clever caption for his new instagram post for his fifty thousand something followers, “you know, judy-noona has a cute carrot pen in the movie. it can record voices, so she used it to record her convo with nick-hyung as a blackmail material.”—his tone so nonchalant as if he didn’t just save woojin from any future embarrassment because even though woojin said _i_ _’_ _m sure about this_ , well, he could some assistance from inanimate objects.

 

* * *

 

 

here’s the thing:

the hanlim kid is definitely not a girl.

here’s another:

it’s not like woojin has a traumatic experience with girls whatsoever. the older girl who was in the dance club together, the one who agreed to date him because she had a dare with her classmates to see who could score a boyfriend the fastest? nah, she wasn’t a big deal. it happened when he was just a naïve freshman and he managed to add another reputation to his name beside being _park jihoon_ _’_ _s lifelong sidekick_ —which is actually an insult, according to jihoon himself who’s always ready to fight anyone when it comes to woojin’s wellbeing.

anyway.

so woojin got his dancing skill acclaimed by the whole school as he’s very active in the dance club, like, he helped the team won high school regional dance competition upon his first two months and his fancam that the dance club’s supervisor uploaded to the school’s website got a little bit viral. he was _that_ good— _still is!_ if you listen closely you could hear jihoon protesting—and woojin, who didn’t really stand out in middle school except for his cute snaggletooth, finally understood how awesome it was to bask in the acknowledgement, especially from that older girl.

woojin didn’t understand when she explained. he didn’t understand why jihoon was so _furious_ at her he had to physically prevent jihoon from marching to her class, she was a senior for god’s sake, with his jaw clenched tight and his then chubby cheeks flaming red in anger. he didn’t understand anything, letting go was easy because what is love? what did he know about love when he was sixteen? what does he know about love _now_ that he’s older and not necessarily wiser because he’s going to ask a hanlim kid, who’s definitely not a girl, to go to prom with him?

 

* * *

 

jihoon wasn’t aware about the hanlim kid because he always sleeps on their way to school, head lolling left and right but never landing on woojin’s shoulder. the bus is never crowded from where they get on. the hanlim kid always takes the window seat two seats ahead of woojin and jihoon’s ten minutes after them, while his handsome and cute friend with curled hair will get on three minutes after him, and they will get off the bus five minutes later right in front of hanlim multi art school, leaving woojin and jihoon for another ten minutes ride to seoul gangseo.

woojin has his plan laid out neatly. he puts judy-noona in an unassuming paper bag. he makes sure that he puts the carrot pen that has his voice recorded in the same unassuming paper bag. no one is paying him any attention when he sits on the hanlim kid’s usual seat to transfer judy-noona and the carrot pen there with jihoon filming his action for his very own future blackmail material. nick-hyung is sure a bad influence for his best friend.

now they wait on their usual seat at the back of the bus.

“dude, good fucking luck!” jihoon says in his uncharacteristic high-pitched voice he only ever shows to woojin and to any disney slash pixar characters. “i fucking hope he says yes!” and yes, jihoon tends to curse a lot when he’s too excited.

woojin has just stored the unassuming paper bag in his generic black backpack when the hanlim kid boards the bus. ah. the familiar deep ache in his chest once he sets his eyes on the slim figure is a loud sign that woojin made the right decision, one that was inspired by seoul gangseo’s school prince mark lee, his dearest classmate, who got asked out to prom by a buff kid from seoul gangseo science. that’s why woojin is confident in his plan to ask the hanlim kid, someone from outside of seoul gangseo, to go to prom with him.

what woojin knows is that it’s not love. he likes looking at the hanlim kid who started boarding the same bus woojin and jihoon take for the past two and a half years just right on the start of twelfth grade semester. he thought the hanlim kid looks like some concept he couldn’t pinpoint what until he saw judy-noona in an advertisement, with eyes so round and big, cute button nose that would scrunch whenever he laughs at his curly hair’s friend jokes, and red, full lips that would pout as he complains about homework and assignments.

it’s not love.

but if you ask woojin if he’s always looking forward to his morning rides to school then he would answer yes without any hesitation. if you ask woojin if he thinks the hanlim kid would look good together with him in matching prom suits, then he would answer of course they would have you seen _that face?_ and if you ask woojin if he’s ready to be turned down by the hanlim kid, woojin would shrug because honestly that thought never crossed him at all; in his vivid vision, he can only see himself having a good time with the hanlim kid at prom, secretly laughing at jihoon who will go with someone—definitely not kwon hyeob, their handsome classmate—sulking for the rest of the night.

woojin sees nothing but closing his high school year sweetly with the hanlim kid, ahn hyungseob.

who’s currently staring at him with his big, big, round eyes widened and his red, full lips open in a small ‘o’, long fingers clutching judy-noona and her carrot pen gently to his chest.

jihoon squeals, curses out loud, and covers his mouth with both of his hands.

woojin grins.

this is it.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. seongwoo almost made daniel cry - ongniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  * you guys still remember me? LMAOOOOOOOO HELLO
> 
> * I FOUND THIS IN MY WANNA ONE folder wtf
> 
> * apparently was written back in august 2017 lmao
> 
> * i want to delve deeper in ongniel, everyone is welcome to share their headcanons and fic ideas with me
> 
> * please leave comments asjdfa; will accept ongniel gifs  
>   
>   
>   
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“did they starve you again, hyung?”

seongwoo thanks his modeling agency for the acting lessons and hours of training to keep his face straight on fashion show rehearsals. he raises his eyebrows at daniel’s question, eyes never leaving his phone because he was just checking his next schedule in peace before daniel verbalizing the one thing he’s been keeping secret from his best friend. although _cutting off_ on sugar and white rice is more suitable than starving himself, because seongwoo still eats, thank you very much.

daniel is frowning when seongwoo turns his attention to the younger man, and he grins as he waters down his lie, “aww, is danik worried about ongie-hyung?”

daniel rolls his eyes, apparently not in the mood for the special nickname seongwoo gave to himself for whenever daniel is sulking. daniel does sulk a lot, this big puppy of their group, looking cute with his usually puffed up chubby cheeks. right now he just looks downright pissed.

they’re at their favorite galbi restaurant, the first ones to arrive for their group’s weekly dinner. tonight should be a big night of celebration, because seongwoo nailed his first professional modeling gig at the upcoming seoul fashion week.

thus daniel’s question.

seongwoo signed with his modeling agency after he got scouted when he walked to this place in hongdae, exactly two months ago. he was in a hurry because it was daniel’s birthday, and ended up late to witness daniel having had to endure red lipstick kisses from jisung and sungwoon. it’s been exactly two months, seoul fashion week is in another three stressful weeks, and seongwoo has lost approximately six kilograms during the time span.

he’s not telling anyone this, so don’t tell daniel, but he needs to lose two more kilograms for seoul fashion week.

“i haven’t seen you eating real food for so long, god help me i’m going to personally feed you with my own hand tonight,” daniel says, a hint of whining apparent in his voice.

“hey, hyung eats, okay?” seongwoo tuts, poking daniel’s cute cheek and cooing when daniel just glares at him.

“smoothies are not real food,” daniel grumbles, and with one swift move he glomps on seongwoo’s left shoulder like a baby tiger. his mouth feels hot against the material of the knitted sweater. “see? you’re too bony!” daniel continues, now clinging to seongwoo’s equally bony chest with his heavy arms hugging him tight.

seongwoo laughs, feeling hypothetical weight being lifted off his back all thanks to daniel’s positive energy. it’s been a while. he’s too busy with his modeling career that he has to skip monday classes starting from a couple of weeks ago. sure he and daniel are active on group chat and even daniel develops a new habit to call him on dinnertime to remind him about _dinnertime_ , but nothing compares to the real thing in form of an overgrown puppy with cute, chubby cheeks and cute bunny teeth and cute everything else.

if they weren’t in public, seongwoo would have kissed daniel to convey his gratitude. and to shut him up, because daniel is always weak for seongwoo’s kisses and seongwoo doesn’t want to hear anything about his weight if he’s going to have a good time with his friends tonight.

“listen.” seongwoo pinches daniel’s chin to make daniel look up. when he does, seongwoo whispers with hopefully enough confidence to ease daniel’s worry, “thank you. that means a lot, yeah? i promise nothing’s against my will.”

daniel’s response is cut by the loud arrival of their friends, all six of them.

“of course, only the owner can tame the beast,” jisung exclaims, dramatic as always. he ignores daniel’s pout and takes a seat on the other side of seongwoo, clinging to his free arm. “yah, ong seongwoo! where have you been, huh? are you that much of a hot issue you can’t even hang out with us anymore?”

“truly.” jaehwan pipes in, sliding in next to daniel to pinch his waist and daniel untangles himself from seongwoo to have a faux fight with him.

“hi, guys!” seongwoo is overwhelmed by a sudden warmth flowing in his blood, comforting his whole body. he hugs jisung and bumps fists with youngmin. he’s smiling so wide at jonghyun and sungwoon and they are all laughing because truly, it’s been way too long. he’s got the best of friends anyone could ever ask for.

“first bottles are on me!” seongwoo declares, followed by a frenzied cheer from his friends.

they order different things, pitching in everything with their paycheck. daniel wants rice cakes instead of rice and seongwoo buys a portion for him, intending to dig in so daniel won’t nag him about not eating real food anymore. as long as it’s not actual white rice and sugary stuffs, then seongwoo will be fine.

daniel, being the youngest in their group, is pouring everyone’s soju and jisung, being the oldest, clears his throat to begin his speech. he talks about their friendship at first, how they all are making him crazy and anchored at the same time, how they’re a bunch of responsible weirdos that he holds dear in his heart. how proud and excited he is as a friend who’s been watching seongwoo wasting his handsome face just to make them laugh, because finally, _finally_ seongwoo came to his right mind and started making a good use of god’s gift to earn legit cash.

“to ong seongwoo,” jisung says, lifting his tiny glass in the air for a toast, “may you prosper with your modeling career. go walk that fashion thingy, baby!”

the conversation shifts to what little they do know about fashion. before appointed to walk at seoul fashion week for yohji yamamoto fall 2017 collection, seongwoo got smaller gigs for benetton, h&m, and innisfree online catalogues. he’s got his spread screenshotted in his laptop, and he lets his mom brag about him to the neighbors. he scored free innisfree skincare stuffs for everyone and a very nice, very high quality cashmere scarf for daniel. aside from his close friends, he doesn’t really say a word about his part-time job as a model. his instagram and its 113,432 followers is a product of his handsome face and outgoing personality. it’s mostly filled with behind the scenes without captions, sceneries, and occasional group selfies. seongwoo is his year’s mister congeniality, after all.

“dude, if you’re not eating them, i will,” sungwoon asks, pointing at seongwoo’s share of beef galbi. they’re down to chicken galbi now, and their eating motto is one man’s neglected meat is another man’s prize, courtesy of jaehwan.

seongwoo shrugs. meat tastes… different. it feels like rubber in his mouth the longer he chews. jisung is a great cook, he grills meat so well it’s a bulletproof fact, and seongwoo is not a fussy eater unlike a certain someone who’s sending a pointed stare at his direction, silently asking him to turn to him to explain.

seongwoo doesn’t. this is not the best place and he wants to have a good time, remember? daniel can’t ruin it with his heart-fluttering concern for seongwoo’s wellbeing, no.

“are you guys up to have a drink after this?” sungwoon asks again, humming happily as he chews on the meat.

“sure, just not the club. we smell like walking galbi,” jaehwan answers, his tone nonchalant but a little bit pitiful when he continues, “can’t turn off willing girls smelling like this.”

jisung laughs, loud, and his next friendly accusation is also loud.

“you haven’t?! after all this time? whatever happened with jonghyun’s friend?”

jonghyun, who’s already a little bit tipsy because he can’t handle soju well, giggles and says, “she nope-d at his psychotic laugh.”

“ugh, jonghyunnie-hyung!” jaehwan whines, stomping his feet underneath the table.

seongwoo can feel daniel turning stiff next to him, and only because of the getting laid topic does seongwoo turn to look at daniel. they stare into each other’s eyes for a split second, seongwoo getting daniel’s message about not participating in the small talk. seongwoo gives daniel a discreet nod. what they do behind closed doors for the past couple of weeks is nobody’s business but theirs, not even their close friends.

“leave jaehwannie alone,” seongwoo raises the volume of his voice, because he needs to steer them away from possible moments of sharing their latest sexcapades. he and daniel aren’t good at lying and seongwoo can’t really think clearly, not with the amount of alcohol he’s had so far. when he’s drunk, his tongue tends to get _loose_ and he doesn’t need more trouble aside from worrying about the digit on the scale. “don’t worry, jaehwan-ah, hyung will treat you another bottle of soju tonight.”

jaehwan sniffs, pretending to be cute. “but i want corndogs. two corndogs with extra mayo and hot sauce.”

seongwoo coos, “anything for jaehwannie~” and he feeds jaehwan a piece of huge garlic. the whole table snickering at jaehwan who keeps on chewing, not realizing that he got tricked to think that that was chicken.

“i feel like eating jokbal,” youngmin gives his option, wiping imaginary tear off his left eye. “i still have room in my stomach.”

“our usual pojangmacha then?” jonghyun offers, silently pushing a glass of water for jaehwan. “fish cake’s soup sounds great. it’s so cold today.”

“call!” jaehwan raises his hand, swallows the big garlic, and everyone agrees.

 

 

* * *

 

 

seongwoo likes men.

daniel isn’t miffed by the fact. not even disgusted in the slightest when seongwoo told him that during the afterglow of an intense round of sex that got daniel blacking out for a full minute; it was such a religious experience to have a man riding him, setting up a slow rhythm that sent him on the edge while looking like the word _wanton_ personified.

so his older friend really does play for the other team just like the rumors circulating in student chat rooms said, big fucking deal. except that it’s not. at all. because daniel himself still likes girls and slept with the international management’s fairy just the other week. but, eh. his stare doesn’t linger on other guys, nor does he think he wants to fuck them, anyway, he only has seongwoo in his mind.

and he thinks about seongwoo _a lot_.

(they were stone cold sober when it happened, somewhere nothing too flashy like nightclubs or too cliché like dongho’s frat parties.

they were in the library; with seongwoo mulling over an assignment and daniel leeching on him because that’s what he does when it concerns the particular junior. daniel’s creative strategy class had just ended half an hour ago, and it’s both a blessing and a curse to have such early class on friday and nothing else for the rest of the weekend. he was playing muted candy crush as he sat next to seongwoo who just needed the one closing paragraph for his take on an idol’s agency bad PR move regarding one of its idol’s recent sexual assault scandal.

daniel hummed quietly when he scored his highest score yet, then closed the game. he glanced to his left and found the older man was resting his forehead on the edge of the table, shoulders sagging, laptop displaying a word document. daniel scooted closer to read what was written, nodded because as expected from his intellectual friend, and grinned as he nudged seongwoo on the ribs to get his attention.

the library section where seongwoo texted him to come was honestly so hard to find. daniel got lost at least twice before he got the intersection right, and the place only had a number of long, communal table, and even less of individual desks where they currently sat next to each other. they were alone in the hidden library section, the only sound present was their breathing, and when seongwoo lifted his head with a quiet huff, something got switched on in daniel’s head that made him lean down to press a chaste kiss to seongwoo’s lips.

seongwoo had paused, back then when it first happened, and he had a frown on his handsome face.

daniel had frowned as well and was about to stutter out a lame excuse when seongwoo’s eyes turned playful and, with his head tilted and dark fringe falling to graze daniel’s nose, he kissed daniel back, smiling and mumbling now you have to take responsibility.

seongwoo, daniel remembers, tasted like mint cherry lozenges he’s always had in his black sling bag. his thin lips were moist and moving in calculated push and pull, prompting daniel to chase him when they separated, only to have his thundering chest blocked by seongwoo’s gentle hands.

they were still stone cold sober when it happened, later that night in daniel’s studio apartment hours after seongwoo submitted his assignment with the ultimate closing paragraph, on daniel’s messy single bed with seongwoo telling daniel where to touch him, with seongwoo on his back and daniel on top of him kissing every inch of naked skin he was allowed to savor—some thirst he didn’t know needed to be quenched ever since he heard ignorant people questioning which side seongwoo is playing for months, months ago.)

daniel thinks about how he misses listening to seongwoo’s distinct voice, especially when he sings quietly to himself whenever they’re in a room together doing their own things. he misses the usually constant presence of his best friend, right from his waking moment to a night’s good sleep, be it via kakaotalk or in the flesh since they’re enrolling in the same communication department but taking different majors. he misses to be reminded how small seongwoo’s face is compared to everyone else, and how when he smiles daniel will see people whispering in awe because seongwoo is just that _breathtaking_.

he thinks about seongwoo’s body, about those slim wrists and ankles, and no matter how hard he tried to distract himself to think about everything else that’s not seongwoo’s body, he _failed_ every time and resorted to a short thirty seconds video of seongwoo _begging_ to get fucked deeper that he managed to film in discreet for his personal stash and _yes_ , the short video helps, because daniel is just that whipped when it comes to seongwoo’s body, skinny as it is.

and then he thinks about why he’s getting annoyed by the subtle hints of seongwoo avoiding him, blatantly using the upcoming seoul fashion week as an excuse to meet—to fuck, really—less. nowadays seongwoo takes _hours_ to reply to his kakaotalk and when he does his replies are all cut short. he rejects daniel’s phone calls. he doesn’t go to their weekly dinner today and if daniel has been pouting the whole time, then so be it.

except that jisung noticed, and according to seongwoo, he was bugging him on kakaotalk to take care of his beast. that’s why seongwoo is here now, sitting right in front of daniel’s studio apartment, shivering because of march’s strong wind, wearing the matching, very high quality cashmere scarf that he gave daniel as a token from h&m and an apologetic smile on his handsome face.

daniel isn’t buying it. seongwoo can’t just show up and pretend like nothing’s wrong, when it clearly is, no thanks to him. so what if daniel catches a bit of the feels after sleeping with a man for the first time that happened to be his own best friend? it’s not like seongwoo is a stranger for fuck’s sake, they’ve known each other for two years, he’s seen seongwoo on his high and low but never like this, like a heartless coward who can’t handle a little sincere affection.

but then seongwoo stumbles as he gets to his feet, and daniel growls when he finds how abnormally _light_ he is on his arms.

daniel gets seongwoo to sit on the sofa bed, putting extra pillows to make the older man comfortable. he wraps seongwoo in a blanket. he goes to make hot tea while seongwoo switches on the flat screen and settles on an eating show.

he tells daniel that he wants to eat like them; a bowl of hearty bibimbap with samgyeopsal and kimchi jjigae— _i want bubble tea goddammit_ —once seoul fashion week’s finished.

and daniel understands they’re not going to talk about it, not with how solemn seongwoo stares to the flat screen and how tight he is clutching at daniel’s offered hand.

there’s no apology being verbalized that night, just seongwoo burying his face to daniel’s chest as they lay on their sides on the bed, fully clothed with seongwoo wearing socks because he’s cold and his arms around daniel’s torso, hugging him like he would a giant teddy bear, murmuring that he missed _this_ , whatever this is, and daniel wants to cry for seongwoo because he knows seongwoo isn’t going to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
